


История о странном кофе, хитрости и Рождестве

by FantikBantik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Comforting Stiles Stilinski, Derek is Derek, Everyday Life, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Romanticism, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles is a smartass, Touching moments, and all nice things
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: Дерек наконец зажил спокойной жизнью обычного оборотня *зачеркнуто*Настало время, когда Дерек наконец мог пожить для себя *зачеркнуто*Пока Дерек осознает, Стайлз все берет в свои руки.Или небольшая история о том, как можно пить "дрянь", есть божественные пироги, забывать ключи, не спрашивать чужого мнения, хитрить и тем самым добиться своего.





	История о странном кофе, хитрости и Рождестве

Когда Скотт и его друзья закончили школу и разъехались в разные города на учебу, Дерек вздохнул с облегчением. В целом, в городе стало почти спокойно. Те, кто еще учился в Бикон Хиллз, не были его большими «фанатами», не входили в его стаю, поэтому он почти не видел их. То время, когда Дерек даже спал одетым, потому что в любой момент могли примчаться или позвонить эти идиоты-подростки, прошло. Теперь не нужно было волноваться, что кто-то снова вляпается в неприятности. Что Скотт побежит творить необдуманное добро. Что Лидия закричит, предвещая очередную смерть. Что у Джексона взыграет надменная гордость, и он что-нибудь натворит, а Эрика снова сведет с ума Айзека и Бойда, так и не выбрав никого из них, но и не отпустив от себя далеко. Дерек хотел было как-то предложить им просто остаться втроем, устав от почти физически ощутимого напряжения между ними. Но потом решил не вмешиваться. А больше всего Дерек радовался, что не приходится спасать жизнь человеку, которому всегда было до всего дело. Который считал, что он как волшебный талисман, способен защитить каждого, и при этом совершенно не задумывался, что не обладает бессмертием.

Стайлз. Так давно не видел, что впору радоваться, ведь почти каждую встречу хотелось его задушить: сначала – потому что раздражал дико, потом – потому что не берег себя. Дерек не успел заметить, как бешенство, как по щелчку разрывавшее его от присутствия этого безрассудного придурка, сменилось сначала на терпеливое, почти равнодушное «игнорировать и оно само пройдет», до чего-то, что было слишком неожиданным даже для него. Того, что он понял и принял только когда смог, наконец, отдохнуть и прислушаться к себе. Обдумать слова Коры («Братишка, ты так и отпустишь Стайлза? Ничего не хочешь ему сказать?»), намеки Питера («Бог мой, Дерек, прими уже, наконец, что этот человек для тебя больше, чем вынужденный друг»). Дерек тогда лишь отмахивался и закатывал глаза. Но мысль, зародившаяся в голове, уже не покидала его.

Я люблю…

Мысль, озвученная как-то им в тишине лофта, погруженного в полумрак, казалось, повторилась эхом еще сотни раз, она отбивалась рикошетом от стен, снова возвращаясь к нему, проникая еще глубже, в самое сердце.

… Стайлза?

Дерек смирился уже давно, что с людьми, запавшими ему в сердце, что-то не так. То ли он неправильно их выбирал, то ли он притягивал только психопаток и сумасшедших. Он решил, что лучше одному, чем снова так рисковать. Но все снова вышло не по плану. Ха. Как будто когда-то было иначе. Ему иногда казалось, что он у судьбы на особых счетах, этакий аттракцион или тренажер по оттачиванию различных испытаний. Наверное, чувства к Стайлзу стали очередной ее насмешкой. Но он не жаловался. Ощущать себя живым, не потерявшим способность чувствовать – это было важнее, чем понимать, что волчий Купидон снова напортачил. Дерек радовался, что теперь, когда все учатся, ему редко придется сталкиваться со Стайлзом. А два раза в год он сможет потерпеть. Потом, наверняка, все уляжется. Чувства остынут. 

Все пройдет. Ему просто нужно время.

Волк внутри насмешливо фыркал. Как же.

* * *

Дерек понял, что легко не будет, осенью, посредине учебного года, когда в дождливый вечер он коротал время в компании любимой книги.

Он так вчитался, что не заметил приближения гостя, и резкий стук в дверь заставил его дернуться, уронив книгу. Та глухо ударилась о пол и закрылась. Стук продолжился с еще большей силой.

– Хейл, открывай! Я знаю, что ты дома, у тебя свет горит, и я могу слышать, как ты хмуришь брови.

Стайлз.

Дерек стоял возле входа, положив руку на металлическую дверь. Хотелось дать себе время. Подготовиться. А еще – услышать его сердцебиение. Тук-тук тук-тук тук-тук. Как всегда заполошное, быстрое, сильное.

– Дерек? – голос Стайлза был уже не такой уверенный, и, может быть, ему не показалось? Немного расстроенный? – Дерек, ты тут?

Он впустил Стайлза и тот, почти как собака, стряхнул с себя капли дождя, они попали Дереку на лицо, и ему показалось, что те зашипели на коже, будто она раскаленная. Щеки полыхали: Стайлз, промокший и продрогший, был все равно красивым до невозможности.

– Я к тебе ненадолго, можно? Отца пока нет, а я ключи забыл, – стянув ветровку и кеды, Стайлз прошел в гостиную, оставляя за собой мокрые следы.

Стайлз еще пару раз заходил к нему на час-другой. Как всегда без предупреждения. Как всегда наполняя его жилье суетой, болтовней, смехом и запахом его любимого имбирно-пряничного латте. С корицей.

– Боже, что за дрянь ты пьешь? Как ты не слипнешься от этого? – Дерек даже поморщился, случайно глотнув не из того стаканчика. Как можно любить кофе, когда тот на вкус, как пряники, он не понимал.

– Ой, вот не начинай опять, Дерек, – Стайлз картинно закатил глаза, давно переняв эту его привычку, – не тебе меня критиковать. Твой капучино с шоколадно-мятным сиропом тоже может неплохо склеить язык с нёбом.

– Твой кофе все равно такой же странный как и ты, – не сдержался он, хотя понимал, что перепалка слишком похожа на флирт. Держись, Дерек. Не надо.

– И, тем не менее, ты меня любишь, даже таким странным, – Стайлз скрестил руки на груди и сверкал как начищенное серебро. 

– Ты стал слишком самоуверенным, – хмуро буркнул Дерек, отводя взгляд и прикусывая себе язык, чтобы не выдать скороговоркой «Да, люблю, до безумия».

Стайлз начал смеяться, заметив, что Дерек смутился. Хохотал он громко, запрокинув голову назад, почти до слез. Разрушая тщательно возведенные стены. Проникая жизнерадостностью в каждую клеточку. Дерек не мог сопротивляться этому. Он вдруг словил себя на том, что смеется вместе со Стайлзом. Тот, видимо, тоже это понял. В его глазах было удивление вместе с чем-то, что Дерек не мог разобрать, Стайлз громко сглотнул, засунул руки в карманы джинсов и улыбнулся широко и так тепло, что у Дерека в груди все сжалось. С таким теплом раньше на него смотрела мама.

Они еще поговорили немного, Стайлз рассказал, что его обучение у Дитона проходит неплохо, с учетом, что приходилось все делать на расстоянии. Обучение травологии и всем тем знаниям, которыми должен обладать эмиссар – все это отнимало сил не меньше, чем учеба в университете. Порой даже больше. Дерека радовало, что те огромные синяки под глазами, которые были у того по приезду, сейчас стали почти незаметны. У Стайлза наконец перестала болеть голова. Дерек в первый же вечер вытянул боль, пока тот спал, отключившись на диване, как только поел. Буквально на середине рассказа о жизни в кампусе.

Передышка нужна всем.

Дерек был рад, что смог помочь Стайлзу.

* * *

Стайлз еще раз приехал в конце ноября. Дитону нужно было передать ему книги, которых не достать в электронном виде (Дерек готов был поспорить, что их вообще больше ни у кого нет – до того они были старыми), поэтому Стайлзу пришлось отпроситься на несколько дней и примчаться в Бикон Хиллз.

Приехал на несколько дней, чтобы забрать книги, получить несколько практических уроков, повидаться с отцом. И при этом каждый день заезжал к Дереку. Его это радовало. Ему было приятно. И это волновало. Очередные стены, с таким трудом установленные вокруг чувств к Стайлзу, снова превращались в пыль.

– Готов поспорить, ты соскучился по божественным вишневым пирогам миссис Беккинс, – самодовольно заявил тот, поставив на кухонную стойку несколько пакетов и лоток с кофе. – Может, посмотрим сегодня фильмы, а потом я у тебя заночую? Дитон меня отпустил, наконец-то. А папа вернется со смены только утром… Мне дома одному сейчас как-то неуютно… – Стайлз снова выглядел уставшим, но улыбался так открыто и смотрел с такой надеждой, что Дерек не мог отказать. Да и не хотел. Рядом с этим человеком ему вообще трудно было держать себя в каких-то рамках. Тяжело не смотреть дольше положенного, не прикасаться, не желать чего-то большего. Тяжело молчать. Страх потерять такие теплые отношения, постепенно установившиеся между ними – единственное, что помогало бороться со своими порывами.

Дерек не сказал Стайлзу, что в булочную миссис Беккинс он заезжал теперь довольно часто (иногда отвозя угощение шерифу, который скучал по сыну и был действительно рад компании Дерека). Он не рассказал, что подговорил хозяйку булочной не признаваться Стайлзу, что заходит к ней. Почему-то ему не хотелось, чтобы тот узнал об этой его слабости. Та в ответ лишь заговорщицки подмигнула ему, словно знала больше, чем он сам, и сказала, что сохранит его тайну. И раз Стайлз приехал к нему с пирогами, довольный этим, как слон, значит, миссис Беккинс умела хранить секреты. Дерек мысленно поблагодарил ее.

– Конечно, без проблем, оставайся. Буду рад компании, – он улыбнулся одним уголком губ и повернулся к кофеварке. – Молоко в холодильнике.

Сейчас Дерек сидел на диване слишком близко к Стайлзу. Они смотрели что-то из Марвела. Кажется, это был один из фильмов про Железного человека. Но Дереку происходящее на экране давно перестало быть интересно. Он слушал смешные комментарии Стайлза, думал о том, что завтра тот уедет. Снова. Что он станет воздвигать новые стены. Опять.

Дереку пришлось даже спрятаться за дверью ванной, чтобы просто начать дышать заново – так сильно забивал все рецепторы невероятный запах Стайлза, сводивший его с ума. Чтобы прийти в себя и остыть, он засунул голову под душ с ледяной водой. 

Дыши, Дерек, дыши. 

– Все в порядке? – заволновался Стайлз из-за того, как внезапно Дерек сбежал.

– Да, просто нужно было в туалет.

– И помыть голову? – хихикнул Стайлз, потрепав его по еще мокрым волосам. Вызвав очередной табун мурашек.

Дерек проглотил вязкую слюну и рыкнул:

– Просто душ случайно включился. Я немного сонный.

– Был, – добавил Стайлз, – сейчас ты ничего так, бодрячком, – тот смотрел в глаза, прожигая насквозь. Прищурился, на секунду и отвернулся, кусая губы.

Дерек как можно более незаметно протер вспотевшие ладони о штанины. Он и не подозревал, что может так волноваться.

Стайлз начал засыпать на втором фильме, но упорно отказывался идти спать на кровать («Нет-нет, Дерек, я просто глаза прикрыл, фильм интересный, давай досмотрим»). Положив голову ему на плечо, он размеренно засопел, уютно устроившись, прижавшись к его боку. «Дер, ты такой чертовски теплый… я люблю спать… рядом», – бормотал тот почти беззвучно. Волк внутри Дерека урчал и радостно бил хвостом по ребрам. Сам же Дерек уговаривал себя не надеяться.

Пока Стайлз спал, порой слегка подергиваясь во сне, он боялся пошевелиться. А утром ему пришлось дождаться, пока тот, ворча о ноющей шее, уйдет в ванную, чтобы наконец буквально по сантиметру разогнуть конечности и заставить кровь снова нормально бежать по сосудам. Был бы он человеком – вряд ли смог бы встать, так болела каждая мышца в теле. Но спроси его кто – он назвал бы эту ночь самой лучшей за последние лет пятнадцать.

А потом Стайлз снова уехал, неловко стиснув его в объятьях перед тем, как сесть в джип.

Да, Дерек вышел на улицу его проводить. И в этом не было ничего «такого», он просто собирался на пробежку.

На самом деле, пробежка помогала ему снова собрать себя по кусочкам. Разложить мысли по полочкам.

Дерек бегал по утрам минимум три раза в неделю.

Когда Стайлз уезжал, он выходил на пробежку ежедневно, зачастую обращаясь в волка и возвращаясь только под вечер.

* * *

Дерек раньше любил Рождество. 

В детстве он всегда ждал его с нетерпением, заранее обдумывая, что бы хотел подарить близким. Самым первым забирался на чердак, чтобы достать оттуда коробки с рождественскими украшениями, ходил с отцом выбирать ель, а потом ее, всегда высокую и пушистую, они наряжали всей большой семьей. Каждый должен был повесить свой шарик. Под нарядную ель нужно было уместить подарки для всех, что, с учетом их количества, было совсем непросто. А еще Дерек обожал (хотя, никому в этом и не признавался) подниматься в канун Рождества очень рано, чтобы помочь маме готовить праздничные блинчики. У Талии для них был особый рецепт и секретный ингредиент, который она однажды доверила ему. Дерек был безумно горд, когда узнал тайну их приготовления, а сестры, заметив его довольное лицо, не поняли, чему так радуется их брат, и шутили тогда, что тот украл наконец первый поцелуй от подружки Пейдж. Они не знали, что Дерек и Пейдж уже давно поцеловались первый раз. И это было совсем другое. Не сравнить.

А потом его мир рухнул. И Дерек Рождество предпочитал просто переждать. С Лорой еще было… переносимо. Но потом и ее не стало. И одиночество в этот день было особенно тяжелым. Дерек быстро научился примешивать к виски аконит в нужной дозе и просто напивался так, чтобы проспать этот праздник. Чтобы память не мучила его воспоминаниями, которые так тяжело было переживать одному. Когда он снова обрел Кору и Питера, стало проще. По крайней мере, он перестал до полусмерти напиваться.

Как и многое за последние месяцы, это Рождество было другим.

Стайлз приехал с утра, притащил елку и украшения, кофе и еду из ближайшей кафешки. Ему удалось одним взглядом объяснить, что дело Дерека сейчас состояло в том, чтобы выбрать, где будет стоять приятно пахнувшая хвоей и лесом ель. А сам тем временем заторопился с едой на кухню.

– Представляешь, я не доехал до миссис Беккинс. Дороги еще не почистили, какая-то машина врезалась в столб, там даже пробка образовалась! В Бикон Хиллз! Да тут скорее вендиго встретишь на улице, чем пробки! – Стайлз тараторил, стряхивая подтаявший снег с волос. Погода ночью резко изменилась, и утром все проснулись уже в заснеженном городе. Дерек любил снег, особенно, такой редкий, как в Калифорнии. Он не скучал по холоду ветреного и серого Нью-Йорка. В дни, когда на его лофт обрушивался ураган Стилински – особенно. – Так вот. Везде суматоха, просто паника какая-то. Но, Дерек, это же круто, снег выпал, мы обязаны слепить снеговика и сделать парочку снежных ангелов! – Стайлз уже разложил еду, затолкал Дерека на кухню, чтобы тот ел, а сам, потягивая свою «дрянь» (тот самый латте, который он теперь называл только так), начал украшать елку. Небольшая зеленая красавица очень здорово смотрелась возле больших окон лофта. Огоньки Стайлз развесил на окне и книжной полке и когда он, довольно сопя, включил их, радостно озираясь на тихо потягивавшего кофе Дерека, который старался все это время не отсвечивать, у него перехватило дыхание. Такого чувства уюта он не испытывал слишком давно, чтобы легко с этим справиться.

– Стайлз… – Дерек покашлял, чтобы убрать хрипоту, появившуюся в голосе, – это очень красиво. Спасибо тебе.

– Да ну тебя, Дерек, я же так… совсем немного. Ты заслужил хорошее Рождество, – смущенно сказал тот и провел рукой по волосам, окончательно растрепав их. – Слушай, раз твоя стая сможет выбраться только к празднованию Нового года, может, вечером приходи к нам? Мелисса поехала к Скотту, они тоже приедут только через пару дней. Будем только мы с отцом, но вы вроде как сдружились, и, может быть, придет Крис. Так что намечается маленькая вечеринка для стариков, – Стайлз засмеялся и с размаха шлепнулся на диван к Дереку. – Так что, придешь?

– Да, приеду, – Дерек сжал стаканчик от кофе, смяв его, перебарывая нахлынувшие эмоции. Стайлз сделал вид, что не заметил этого, отведя взгляд к наряженной ели и начав болтать что-то вроде «смотри-какие-шарики» и «что-бы-ты-без-меня-делал-волчара».

Дерек был согласен. Без Стайлза он бы ничего не делал.

Вечером он мялся на пороге дома Стилински, не решаясь постучать в дверь, а когда в очередной раз занес руку к деревянной двери, та внезапно открылась.

– Ты зайдешь, наконец, или так и будешь тут топтаться? Все веселье внутри вообще-то, – Стайлз взял его за руку и затащил в дом, а Дерек только удивленно смотрел, не зная, что сказать. Как тот узнал, что он тут? – Боже, Дерек, ты как будто только вчера с необитаемого острова. Лампа над входом. Она загорается, когда тут кто-то есть. Не заметил, что ли? – Стайлз так по-доброму улыбался, шутя над ним, что Дереку стало неловко за свою оплошность. – Давай, снимай ботинки, куртку. Мы тебя ждали. Крис попозже подъедет, у него скайп-созвон с каким-то важным заказчиком. В праздник, представляешь? Нет совести у этих людей.

Вечер прошел незаметно. И, если честно, Дерек не мог вспомнить, когда ему было так спокойно и уютно в кругу не родных по крови людей. Без стаи.

Они только начали убирать со стола, когда Крису снова кто-то позвонил по работе, и тот ушел разговаривать в кабинет Джона.

– Ничего святого у этих иностранных компаньонов, – ворчал шериф, передавая тарелки Дереку, чтобы тот отнес их Стайлзу на кухню. Втроем они быстро навели порядок в гостиной, Джон остался смотреть какой-то рождественский фильм по Холлмарку. Дерек пришел на подмогу Стайлзу, который, засучив рукава, все еще мыл гору посуды.

Говорить не хотелось. Дерек вытирал тарелки, которые передавал ему Стайлз. Тот смотрел иногда прямо в глаза, улыбаясь чему-то, чего он не мог разгадать. Поэтому, лишь улыбался в ответ, замечая, как каждый раз от этого взгляд Стайлза теплеет. Дереку нестерпимо хотелось бросить всю эту посуду, схватить того в охапку и целовать, целовать, пока легкие не заболят от нехватки воздуха. Но рисковать было страшно. В тишине, которая, удивительным образом не напрягала ни одного из них, кажется, можно было расслышать разряды тока, пробегавшие по рукам Дерека, когда они соприкасались пальцами. Стоило больших усилий не отдернуть при этом руку. Или не сжать пальцы Стайлза, пытаясь задержать их подольше на своей коже.

Уже после традиционного какао и рождественского печенья, Дерек подошел к Джону и Крису и попрощался с ними, поблагодарив за чудесный вечер. Уходить не хотелось. Но было уже слишком поздно, тем явно хотелось поболтать о чем-то своем. А оставаться наедине со Стайлзом было слишком трудно.

– Спасибо, что заехал к нам, сынок, – тихо сказал ему на ухо Джон, стискивая в медвежьих объятиях. – Было приятно разделить с тобой компанию этим вечером.

Дереку показалось, что ком, появившийся в горле от такого простого слова «сынок», по размеру был сравним с Атлантидой. У него защипали глаза, и он зажмурился, едва сдержав всхлип.

– Это вам спасибо за приглашение. Мне давно не было так хорошо, – он смог все-таки выдавить из себя что-то большее, чем жалкий скулеж.

– Стайлз, проводи уже гостя, где ты там копаешься? – крикнул Джон, подгоняя ушедшего наверх Стайлза.

– Да я иду, пап, я просто подарок искал, – Стайлз неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, – чуть нашел. Думал уже, что забыл в общаге.

Джон с Крисом понимающе переглянулись, мол «дети такие бестолковые». Дерек, еще не отойдя от прощания с Джоном, теперь вообще не мог пошевелиться. Стайлз приготовил ему подарок. А он ничего не придумал…

«Дерек, ты идиот», — прозвучало у него в голове почему-то голосом Лоры.

– Пойдем, а то меня сейчас тут взглядами пронзят эти старики, – засмеялся Стайлз, утягивая Дерека в двери.

Им вслед послышались возмущенные голоса, но Дерек не мог их разобрать. В узком коридорчике они едва могли разминуться, постоянно толкая друг друга локтями, пока надевали ботинки и куртки.

– Эм… Дерек? Ты в порядке? – Стайлз наконец заметил, что он едва держал себя в руках. Жутко хотелось обратиться и сбежать, потому что это было слишком. Слишком много эмоций для одного вечера. Дерек отвык от всего этого. Ему одновременно было и хорошо, и чертовски плохо. Но хорошо было, наверное, все же больше.

– Да, да. Все отлично. Просто немного задумался, – он улыбнулся, глядя на Стайлза, который вертел в руках небольшую коробочку. – И что же там? – Дереку не хотелось выходить на улицу. И вообще, уходить совсем перехотелось. Может быть, стоило спросить Стайлза, вдруг он согласился бы выпить где-нибудь кофе (ну, мало ли, кто-то работает в Рождество, бывает и такое).

– Эм… просто посмотри. И, если что… в общем, надеюсь, я ничего не испорчу этим, – Стайлз протянул коробочку, нервно хохотнул и прикусил нижнюю губу.

Дерек, поборов дрожь в руках, открыл коробочку и замер. В ней лежал металлическая подвеска. В виде омелы. Он прикрыл глаза, посчитав почти до десяти.

– С Рождеством, волчара, – подойдя к нему еще ближе, тихо сказал Стайлз, взял подвеску и поднял ее над их головами. – Надеюсь, эта отчаянная хитрость не разобьет мне сердце.

Дерек поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть еще раз на серебряное украшение, убедиться, что это действительно омела, что ему не привиделось. Та призывно светилась сиреневыми и голубыми огоньками. Магия Стайлза была такой же необыкновенной, как и он сам.

Омела. Ему подарили шанс.

Дерек обхватил ладонями лицо Стайлза и медленно приблизился к его губам. Легко, словно боясь, что это иллюзия, которая могла исчезнуть, он поцеловал его, ощутив вкус печенья с корицей, кофе и рождественского волшебства, которое сейчас растекалось теплом по всему его телу. Стайлз опустил руки ему на шею, обхватив его сильнее, и Дерек почувствовал, как холодный металл подвески коснулся кожи, вызвав миллион мурашек.

– Хитрость удалась, – прошептал он Стайлзу на ухо и уткнулся носом в изгиб шеи, прижимая того к себе еще ближе.

Стайлз победным жестом выкинул кулак вверх.

– С Рождеством, Дерек.

– И тебя с Рождеством, – не поднимая головы, глухо ответил он. 

Они стояли так еще долго, пока Дерек, наконец, не смог найти в себе силы и оторваться от Стайлза.

– Так что ты там говорил про снеговика и ангелов?

Стайлз расхохотался и толкнул его к двери.

– Пойдем, научу тебя развлекаться, может быть, даже побросаю тебе снежки вместо палочки, – не переставая смеяться, сказал тот.

Дерек куснул его за нос, забрал подвеску и положил ее в нагрудный карман: будет его амулет.

– Сейчас я тебе покажу собачьи шуточки, – он сгреб руками снег, слепил из него кривой снаряд и запустил его в Стайлза.

 

Джон и Крис не могли сдержать счастливого смеха, слыша доносившиеся со двора визг, крики и хохот.

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: Sia – Snowman
> 
> Работа написана на Новогодний Конкурс Фанфиков 2017 от группы derek x stiles fanfiction [https://vk.com/dsfic]. Я заняла 2 место, ребят *вытирает радостную слезинку* Это было круто. Спасибо всем, автор и его муз счастливо потягиваются :D  
> Слова, которые нужно было использовать в работе: магия, амулет, имбирно-пряничный латте, насмешка, хитрость.


End file.
